Love Chase
by Hachibukai
Summary: "I believe if you truly love someone and insist on loving them even without being loved back, then that love has to be real. And I refuse to let my true love slip through my fingers just like that. So, even if you turn me down countless of times, never expect me to give you up." Oneshot. LyonxJuvia.


**A/N **Hello, this is an entry to Mrs. Estheim's Fairy Tail Writing Contest for Challenge # 1. :3 This is my first time writing for this ship (LyonxJuvia) and their characters as the main focus – and I'm really nervous, I find it crappy. I think I should warn you that you might find both Lyon and Juvia out of character here. Gomenasai! *bows* Oh, and also… English is my second language so constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **No, I'm still not Mashima. Sorry. Credits to Milady666 for the cover photo.

* * *

**LOVE CHASE**

* * *

She blinked, an amused expression unfolded across her flushing face.

He fell asleep.

Now, that's something new. He must have been really tired from that mission he had successfully carried out before coming here just to see her.

She quietly moved closer towards him – they've been going out for five months now but she still feels self-conscious whenever they're together. She watched his sleeping form as he lay sprawled out on the soft grass – topless as usual, blame it all to his stripping fetish, not that she's complaining. In fact, she likes what she's seeing. He is a picture of a peaceful bliss – his sheer, masculine beauty never ceases to amaze her.

She even catches herself (constantly) imagining how those hard sculpted planes of his chest and finely chiseled abs feel under her touch?

"Sexy Lyon-sama…" Juvia mumbled intuitively.

It wasn't often that she gets an opportunity to see this side of him. He was usually the one to watch her most of the time – must be the reason why she _always _felt self-conscious, no?

And she found this ironic.

Lyon's level of perseverance when it comes to chasing _love_ – as both of them claimed, was one that surpasses hers.

Yes, surpass – that was the word.

Years ago, as she busied herself over declaring her (she thought) undying love to the great Gray-sama, Lyon also used to busy himself into declaring his perpetual love for her.

But she had always believed love has certain limitations.

The final confession she managed to cough out to Gray ended up in a heart wrenching revelation which sealed her romantic feelings to the guy who showed her the sun for good – Gray admitted that just like her, he was also in love… but with someone else. She hated to admit it out loud but that was all it took for her to give him up – she knew exactly how Gray was feeling and she didn't want to add up to his worries, at least he finally answered her. In spite of everything, they agreed to remain friends and just forget everything.

And that was when Lyon pursued her all the more.

She found him extremely annoying at first because she had always thought Lyon was the person her Gray-sama loved, but as hours became days, and days became weeks and weeks became months, her heart started to grow fond of the Lamia Scale mage.

The water mage found this alarming and tried to deny it – both out loud and to herself. She kept her feelings locked down so tight that it almost drove her to the edge.

And she rejected him.

Three times.

But her rejection didn't stop Lyon from trying harder.

Unbeknownst to her, her refusal made him like her more which confused Juvia to no end. Perhaps, that was the solid proof that he surpassed her level of perseverance when it comes to chasing love… Or, she didn't love Gray enough?

She would never forget the day he managed to make her want him, too.

That time, she was in the middle of a mission when she noticed a light bluish-silvery hair struggling so hard to camouflage itself in the middle of the green scrublands – of course, she figured it was Lyon right away. It made her irritated. She never thought having her own stalker felt so irksome. So, she decided she should put an end to this tiresome game.

Once she managed to finish her job, she confronted him. The look on his face was priceless when he saw her glaring at him. He paled, but as soon as it came, it vanished, lips twitched into an oh-you-caught-me smile.

Juvia raised her fist, "Why are you stalking Juvia?" she inquired in a high pitched tone, evidently mad.

Lyon stood, throwing his hands in the air, "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm in love with you." He apologized, still smiling.

"Juvia doesn't like you!" She spat, hesitating at first. She knew she was being mean, but she could no longer think of any other way to make him give up.

Or was that what she really wanted?

His lips protruded into a pout – which Juvia found quite cute and made her blush a bit but instantly dismissed the feeling – his face drawing a hurt expression, "Then at least let me watch you from afar."

The water mage froze. Heart dangerously hammering out of her chest, how could she be so stupid to say such things? Of course, if there was someone who would understand him best, it should be her. She dragged her eyes down and fidgeted, "J-Juvia is sorry. It's just that, Juvia don't understand. Juvia always chases Lyon-sama away. But why won't Lyon-sama give Juvia up?" She questioned quietly, not really expecting an answer.

An awkward silence ensued…

And the Fairy Tail mage took it as a sign she should get going or she might miss her train ride back to Magnolia, but even before she could turn away, he spoke.

"Because I seriously love you, Juvia." Was his reply and it totally made the water mage's heart skip a beat, her face flushing the deepest shade of red.

It wasn't the first time he heard him say he loves her – but the solemnity in his voice totally caught her off-guard that time.

Hearing no response, he continued, "I believe if you truly love someone and insist on loving them even without being loved back, then that love has to be real." He ran his fingers through his hair, blush creeping across his cheeks shamelessly, "And I refuse to let my true love slip through my fingers just like that. So, even if you turn me down countless of times, never expect me to give you up."

She gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. Suddenly, Lyon was shining in her eyes, imaginary flowers blooming around him – but her vision was blurring. And she knew, she couldn't hold back the tears threatening to escape her eyes any longer.

What he just said… had definitely reached her heart.

The feelings she had locked down were unleashed – just like that.

Love.

He truly loved her.

Even when she drove her away?

It's not that she regretted giving Gray up with just one rejection – but she was so jealous of Lyon deep down. Aside from that, rejecting Lyon for the fourth time hurts like hell, too. But wasn't she hoping for him to say this?

Because for sure, if Lyon really did go and gave her up… She would feel sad – that just meant Lyon didn't like (or love, as he said) her enough.

That time, she turned around, refusing to let him see her cry. She ran leaving him dumbfounded and… hurt.

Would he take that as another rejection?

But then again, it was just as he said, he wouldn't give her up.

And the next time they met, it was her who made the move.

After she contemplated on how she really felt towards the Lamia Scale mage, she knew she had to also do her part.

She barefacedly asked him to go out with her.

Lyon was shocked and delighted. He insentiently threw his arms around her and cried. Juvia shifted uncomfortably, blushing as red as Erza's hair – but awkwardly hugged him back.

And now, she's madly in love with him too.

She felt the wind blew against her pale skin, thus bringing her back to the present moment.

She found herself gently running her fingers through his hair. He had grown it out slightly – old people used to say that hair grows out faster when one is happy.

So, she wished there was some truth behind it.

She always wanted to make him happy – as happy as he makes her feel.

Ever so lightly, she ran a fingertip across his lips, "Lyon-sama hasn't kissed Juvia yet…" She purred as she pouted, and the corner of his mouth twitched, probably reacting to her touch, almost giving the water mage a heart attack. She backed away, nervous that he might have heard her.

After a few minutes, when no other movements or noises came from him, she crawled close to him once again, hovering above him.

Longing eyes directed to his slightly opened mouth. She wondered how it feels against her own. Maybe stealing one kiss wouldn't hurt. But before that, she had to test how deep his sleep was.

"L-Lyon-sama?" She tugged his arm lightly, he didn't budge.

Good!

Releasing an aura of determination, she cheered for herself – this might be a once in a lifetime chance – and she wasn't someone who'd just let it pass. She must be able to get this kiss today.

"There's no room for failure, Juvia! Do your best!" She said to herself, holding both fists up.

The longer she looked at those inviting lips, the more she felt the need to claim it – brushing against it would do. She carefully leaned over above him, fascinated at how his face looked so beautiful even when he's asleep. She smiled and quickly brushed her lips against his, she instantly stood up, all heat in her body rushing up to her head. She touched her lips, savoring the after taste – it felt like the time just stopped for a moment.

Juvia shyly turned to glance at her sleeping boyfriend and froze.

Because she found him sitting up, shock evident on his features and fingers resting on his lower lip as he stared at her in disbelief.

Deep ocean blue eyes met the dusky ones, both of them flustered.

It was then that Lyon broke the eye contact, he stood and composed himself.

With an ecstatic smile gracing onto his lips, he walked towards the mortified Juvia. She was caught. She failed and she wishes a hole would appear somewhere beside her where she could crawl in and hide. It was times like these that one of Lucy's Celestial Spirit was beneficial – that one who digs a hole like an earthworm, she couldn't recall her name – but someone please save her from this.

The boy stood in front of her, Juvia looked away.

"L-Lyon-sama, J-Juvia is very sorry… J-Juvia is–"

And before she could continue what she was about to say, those alluring lips had crashed into hers – making her earlier wish come true.

When Lyon pulled away, she was left in daze.

She could see the heaven splitting in half and singing angels coming out, about to descend in their direction. The after taste she experienced earlier was nothing compared to this.

"I love you, Juvia."

Once again, Juvia surprised him by throwing her hands over his shoulders, wrapping it around his neck, tilting her chin up to look at him and tiptoeing slightly as she initiates another kiss.

He didn't have to hear Juvia say it out loud right away – even if they've been going out for 5 months.

He is willing to wait – and her occasional hugs and this kiss are definitely her way to say it…

_"Juvia loves Lyon-sama, too."_

_。_

終わり

* * *

**Word Count** (without A/N's and line breaks)**:** **1,842**


End file.
